What do you mean to me?
by twinklelittlestar00
Summary: Minwon Meanie fic. This is story between Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo. "Kenapa hatiku selalu berdetak kencang setiap kali berdekatan denganmu"lanjut Wonwoo- "Setelah hyung mengatakan itu, hyung mau kabur begitu saja?"ucap Mingyu. DLDR.


**What do you mean to me?**

 **Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Other Seventeen's member**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning : Banyak Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, bertele-tele, dan teman-temannya.**

 **Disclaimer : Ini murni saya buat seorang diri, tanpa mengcopy atau Plagiat.**

Hari ini kegiatan grup rookie bernama Seventeen tidak terlalu padat, karena mereka sudah menyelesaikan syuting untuk Music Video terbaru mereka. Manager pun memberikan hari libur seminggu, yang tentunya membuat semua member bahagia. Karena mereka sudah lelah berbulan-bulan mempersiapkan Comeback terbaru yang bertajuk MANSE tersebut.

Semua member menghabiskan waktu mereka didorm dengan bermain game, makan, minum, mengobrol, tidur, dan yang lainnya. Woozi yang dasarnya memang maniak tidur sudah tertidur pulas dari jam 4 sore sampai sekarang. Malam hari telah menyambut, kebanyakan member Seventeen memilih untuk keluar berjalan-jalan, ya sekalian biar tidak diganggu fans.

"Jihoonie sampai kapan kau akan tertidur terus?"keluh Hoshi, dia merengut sebal pasalnya Woozi sudah berjanji menemaninya keluar malah asik tertidur,

"Hmm nanti saja soonyoungie"gumam Woozi kembali mengeratkan selimut hangatnya, kemudian Hoshi malah memeluk tubuh Woozi dengan erat dan membuat namja lebih pendek itu merasa terganggu,

"Aish kau menyebalkan"ucap Woozi dengan wajah kesalnya, membuat Hoshi gemas dan mengecup pipinya,

"Kau imut sekali, aku mencintaimu"ujar Hoshi dengan jujur membuat Woozi tersenyum malu karenanya. Dan sedari tadi adegan drama mereka disaksikan langsung oleh namja penggemar beanie nomer satu, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Astaga cepatlah keluar, adegan kalian terlalu manis untuk aku tonton"ejek Wonwoo tanpa melihat kedua pasangan tersebut, dia asik memainkan ponsel kesayangannya,

"Makanya cepat-cepat jadiannya dengan Mingyu dong, biar gak iri liat adegan kami tadi"ucap Hoshi dengan memeletkan lidahnya, Wonwoo berhenti memainkan ponselnya. Woozi benar-benar merasa pacarnya yang satu ini memang tidak peka.

"Ah kajja keluar soonyoungie, pai pai Wonwoo"kata Woozi menutup sesi saling ejek Hoshi dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya terdiam menatap kepergian roomatenya tersebut. Ngomong-ngomong Mingyu dimana ya?

Laki-laki dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata tersebut asik menonton acara malam ditv, tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk berpergian malam ini. Wajahnya terlihat sudah bosan namun matanya tetap saja tak lepas dari layar televise.

"Ayo keluar bersama"ajak Vernon, dia sudah bersama Seunghan couple bersiap-siap untuk menyurusi Seoul malam ini, Mingyu hanya memasang wajah jenuh dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah kita pergi duluan ya"kata dengan mengacak rambut Mingyu, kemudian menggandeng tangan Junghan. Mingyu heran apakah Vernon begitu kebalnya menjadi obat nyamuk diantara dua hyung tertua mereka tersebut.

"Oh hyung tidak keluar ya?"kata Dino sembari memasang kancing kemejanya, Mingyu sekali lagi menggeleng. Dino tersenyum cerah setelah selesai memasang kancing kemejanya,

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu hyung byeee"ujar Dino dengan ceria dan pergi menyusul Appa dan Ummanya read:Seunghan couple. Mingyu kembali keacara tontonannya. Dan terus begitu sampai pasangan Hozi, Joshua, Jun, The8, DK, dan Seungkwan ikut-ikutan pamit kepada Mingyu.

"Memangnya harus pamit dulu padaku jika ingin keluar"gerutu Mingyu dengan mengganti pose duduknya menjadi berbaring disofa. Sebenarnya dia ingin ikut keluar namun moodnya sedang tidak bagus jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam didorm saja, dan juga dia sedikit lelah hari ini.

Matanya tetap terfokus pada acara televise yang sebenarnya sedikit membosankan untuk ditonton, toh daripada tidak ada kerjaan lebih baik menonton tv begitu pikir Mingyu. Namja itu merasa lapar, akhirnya dia berjalan kearah dapur dengan berat hati karena malas. Baru masuk kedalam dapur, dia sudah disambut Wonwoo yang sedang membuat susu untuk dirinya sendiri, entah kenapa Mingyu merasa sedikit ragu untuk menyapa hyung yang sangat dekat dengannya tersebut. Mingyu terus menatap punggung Wonwoo, sampai Wonwoo berbalik dan agak terkejut melihat kedatangan Mingyu.

"Tidak keluar bersama member yang lainnya?"tanya Wonwoo berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Entah kenapa rasanya kaku sekali perkataannya tadi,

"Tidak. Wonwoo hyung sendiri kenapa tidak keluar bersama member lain?"jawab dan tanya Mingyu, oh Mingyu ingin membenturkan kepalanya kenapa dia begitu aneh saat menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo,

"Emh aku sedang ingin di dorm saja"jawab Wonwoo dengan memandang lantai, dia merasa jantungnya akan loncat sebentar lagi. Mingyu tersenyum melihat tingkah hyung tersayangnya tersebut, kemudian mendekat kearah Wonwoo.

"Kau melihat apa dibawah? Minum susumu hyung nanti keburu dingin"ucap Mingyu dan mengusap rambut halus milik Wonwoo, entah kenapa Mingyu rindu dengan Wonwoo.

"Aniya, sekarang aku akan minum susunya"kata Wonwoo dengan senyum seperti dipaksakan, dia menegak susunya sampai habis dihadapan Mingyu, namja yang lebih tinggi malah terkekeh melihat Wonwoo yang minum susu saja belepotan,

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang aneh ya denganku?"tanya Wonwoo menatap bingung kearah Mingyu, dengan perlahan Mingyu mesejajarkan wajah mereka berdua dan menghapus bekas susu yang ada dibibir Wonwoo. Namja dengan marga Jeon itu menatap kosong kearah Mingyu, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan,

"Kenapa hyung selalu saja belepotan minum susu, dasar anak-anak"kata Mingyu dengan senyum yang setia bertengger dibibirnya, Wonwoo tersadar dari khayalannya. Segera saja dia mengusap bibirnya dan menatap jengkel kearah Mingyu,

"Yak! Aku itu tidak seperti anak-anak"kesal Wonwoo dan mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Mingyu gemas sendiri dan mencubit pipi Wonwoo,

"Gara-gara hyung minum susu aku juga ingin susu jadinya"kata Mingyu dengan wajah dibuat memelas,

"Baiklah hyung akan buatkan susu untukmu, duduklah"ujar Wonwoo, dia pun kembali kepantri untuk membuatkan Mingyu susu vanilla favoritnya. Tidak sadar dia malah tersenyum mengingat perlakuan manis dari Mingyu, pipi putih bak pualamnya bersemu.

Sedari tadi Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang asik membuatkan susu. Dia merasa ada jarak diantara mereka, padahal mereka dekat namun Wonwoo terasa jauh untuk Mingyu gapai. Sudah hampir dua minggu lebih mereka saling diam, hanya berkomunikasi jika perlu. Sekarang Mingyu cukup senang karena dia bisa berbicara leluasa dengan Wonwoo tanpa harus malu kepada member lain. Perlahan Mingyu bangkit dan berjalan kearah Wonwoo, tangannya melingkar sempurna dia perut Wonwoo. Back hug dari Mingyu cukup membuat Wonwoo shock, dia menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk susu yang dibuatnya. Pelukan Mingyu terasa begitu hangat, dan dia sangat merindukan pelukan dari namja ini.

"Sebentar saja hyung, biarkan aku memelukmu"pinta Mingyu dan menaruh dagunya dibahu kanan milik Wonwoo. Namja yang lebih pendek hanya mengangguk setuju, dia bisa merasakan hembusann nafas milik Mingyu. Dengan mantap dia memegang tangan Mingyu dan mengelusnya.

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya, dia benar-benar rindu pada Wonwoo. Rasanya begitu gila tidak bisa memeluk hyung tersayangnya ini selama berminggu-minggu. Wonwoo tetap setia mengelus tangan dan lengan Mingyu, dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia begitu menyayangi Mingyu sekaligus rindu pada dongsaeng tersayangnya.

Perlahan Mingyu melepas pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Wonwoo. Namja yang lebih pendek hanya menatap heran Mingyu, tangan Mingyu bahkan masih memegang kedua lengannya.

"Wae?"tanya Wonwoo ragu-ragu, Mingyu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang benar-benar lucu sekarang,

"Aniyo. Kemarikan susunya, aku sudah haus dari tadi"jawab Mingyu sembari melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Wonwoo, kemudian Wonwoo pun menyerahkan segelas susu vanilla untuk Mingyu.

"Gomawo hyung"kata Mingyu dan menegak susu buatan Wonwoo sampai habis, namja itu sangat senang karena Wonwoo hyungnya sudah mau membuatkannya susu kembali,

"Kalau sudah selesai kau taruh saja ditempat piring kotor biar aku yang cucikan besok gelasnya"kata Wonwoo hendak pergi dari dapur, namun dengan cepat Mingyu menahannya.

"Hyung bolehkah aku tidur dikamarmu malam ini? Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak tidur bersama mu"kata Mingyu meminta, dia sudah berusaha mengeluarkan wajah paling melas sedunia agar hyung tersayangnya menyetujui permintaannya tersebut,

"Baiklah. Taruh dulu gelas kotornya aku tunggu dikamar"ucap Wonwoo mutlak membuat Mingyu senang bukan main, segera saja namja itu menaruh gelas kotornya dan melesat pergi kekamar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sudah berbaring diranjangnya, sedaritadi dia merasa gugup karena ini pertama kalinya Mingyu akan tidur lagi bersama dengannya setelah kejadian saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Dia berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan memainkan ponsel. Namun baru beberapa menit dia memainkan ponselnya, Mingyu sudah datang dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf lama hyung, aku tadi lupa menaruh ponselku dimana"kata Mingyu dengan cengiran lebar, Wonwoo mengangguk saja dengan perkataan Mingyu.

Wonwoo merasa gugup sekarang, ya dia gugup bukan main. Mingyu sudah berjalan kearah ranjangnya dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak tidur diranjangmu hyung"kata Mingyu sembari mengambil salah satu bantal milik Wonwoo, dia memeluk bantal itu erat,

"Ya sudah hampir dua minggu lebih ya"ucap Wonwoo membenarkan perkataan Mingyu. Namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu tersenyum, dan melihat ponsel Wonwoo yang memperlihatkan akun twitter resmi mereka,

"Wah kau sedang membuka twitter hyung, ayo kita lihat mention-mention mereka"kata Mingyu dan meraih ponsel Wonwoo dan memainkannya,

"Kemari kenapa menjauh duduk disampingku"tambah Mingyu ketika Wonwoo tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya, mereka berduapun duduk dipinggir ranjang. Mingyu sudah asik tertawa melihat photo tag-an fans ditwitter, dan Wonwoo tersenyum melihat Mingyu yang tertawa lepas. Entah bagaimana Mingyu malah merangkul bahu Wonwoo sehingga jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Lihat hyung photomu"kata Mingyu memperlihatkan photo Wonwoo saat fansign waktu itu, Wonwoo melirik layar ponselnya dan benar saja ada photonya disana,

"Kau imut sekali hyung"ujar Mingyu sembari mengelus kepala Wonwoo,

"Aku tidak imut tau, aku kan namja"elak Wonwoo yang tidak terima dibilang imut, namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya,

"Lihat kelakuanmu saja imut begini, kau itu lucu sekali hyung"ucap Mingyu lagi dengan mencubit pipi Wonwoo, namun setelah mencubit, Mingyu malah mengelus pipi Wonwoo dan menatap mata namja dihadapannya. Wonwoo sendiri mau tidak mau ikut menatap mata Mingyu, tangan Mingyu terasa halus dipipinya. Kemudian Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu, mengelus punggung tangan yang masih setia bertengger dipipinya, kedua tangan itu akhirnya saling bertautan.

Mingyu tetap menatap mata Wonwoo, Mingyu tidak bisa bohong kalau dia benar-benar menyayangi Wonwoo. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana jemari Wonwoo yang mengelus tangannya, dan Mingyu sebaliknya. Dengan perlahan Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah hyung tersayangnya itu. Wonwoo benar-benar blank, dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Mingyu yang teratur. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo sebentar dan melepaskannya.

Wonwoo merasa lututnya lemas, walaupun hanya kecupan ringan mampu membuat badan Wonwoo seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Mingyu menarik tangannya dan mencium Wonwoo, namun bukan sekedar kecupan ringan. Awalnya Mingyu terdiam membiarkan bibirnya tetap berada dibibir Wonwoo, namun detik berikutnya Mingyu melumat dan memangut bibir Wonwoo pelan. Tangan Mingyu menarik pinggang Wonwoo berusaha mendekatkan jarak mereka, dan Wonwoo memegang tengkuk Mingyu berusaha mengikuti permainan bibir Mingyu. Mereka berdua terus berciuman tanpa ada niatan untuk melepasnya, lama kelamaan ciuman mereka bertambah liar, karena Mingyu tidak hanya melumat dia juga menghisap bibir atas Wonwoo. Tubuh mereka berdua pun tidak lagi saling berhadapan namun saling menindih diatas ranjang.

Namun menit berikutnya Mingyu melepaskan pangutannya dari bibir Wonwoo. Mereka berdua terengah karena ciuman tadi, dan setitik saliva terlihat diujung bibir Wonwoo, Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya dengan mengecup bibir Wonwoo sekilas. Wonwoo menatap wajah Mingyu, perasaannya terasa campur aduk sekarang, disatu sisi dia senang diperlakukan khusus oleh Mingyu, namun disisi lain dia ingat statusnya dikehidupan Mingyu yang hanya sebagai hyung.

Namja penggemar beanie itu menitikkan air matanya, entah kenapa dia kesal dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo mendorong perlahan tubuh Mingyu, mereka berdua terduduk diatas ranjang. Dan sekarang Mingyu benar-benar merasa bersalah, dia tidak mau membuat Wonwoo menangis, cukup waktu itu dia dijauhi oleh hyung tersayangnya ini, dia tidak mau jauh dari Wonwoo lagi.

"Hiks…"

Wonwoo berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya dengan mengigit bibirnya. Mingyu menatap sedih kearah Wonwoo.

"Hyung jangan menangis"kata Mingyu berusaha membawa Wonwoo kepelukannya, namun namja itu menepis tangannya,

"Aku tidak mengerti Mingyu-ah…"ujar Wonwoo dengan masih menangis, bahkan hidungnya memerah karena menangis,

"Kenapa hatiku selalu berdetak kencang setiap kali berdekatan denganmu"lanjut Wonwoo, sekarang Mingyu mengerti dia harus mendengar semua keluh kesah Wonwoo terhadapnya,

"Kukira detakan ini cuma hal biasa. Namun lama kelamaan aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Perasaanku tidak bisa berbohong. Aku menyukaimu Mingyu-ah, mungkin kau akan jijik jika tau kebenaran ini"kata Wonwoo lagi dan menunduk, dia tidak mau Mingyu melihatnya menangis begini,

"Jadi aku menjauhimu, aku tidak mau perasaanku ini menganggumu, maafkan aku Mingyu-ah, maafkan hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku sadar aku hanyalah seorang hyung untukmu"sambung Wonwoo lagi, mungkin ini adalah hal yang tepat menurutnya. Kemudian namja itu turun dari ranjang.

"Astaga aku cengeng sekali, aku sudah lega sekarang, kuharap kau tidak marah. Lupakan saja jika aku pernah mengatakan ini padamu"ujar Wonwoo berusaha menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya. Mingyu sedari tadi memasang wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh Wonwoo. Perlahan Wonwoo pun membuka pintu kamarnya, namun baru saja hendak keluar tangannya sudah ditahan lagi oleh Mingyu,

"Setelah hyung mengatakan itu, hyung mau kabur begitu saja?"ucap Mingyu dengan wajah marah, Wonwoo sudah takut sebenarnya namun dia berusaha berani,

"Maafkan aku Mingyu, aku tahu sekarang kau pasti sangat marah kepadaku"jawab Wonwoo, dia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Mingyu dipergelangan tangannya,

"Kenapa hyung mudah sekali mempermaikan perasaanku? Setelah kau mengatakan itu kau mau meninggalkan aku lagi begitu?"perkataan Mingyu cukup membuat Wonwoo kebingungan,

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaanmu Mingyunie. Jika memang kau marah padaku, kau bisa melakukan apapun kepadaku, asal setelahnya tolong lupakan kejadian hari ini"kata Wonwoo memegang tangan Mingyu, dia berharap penuh kepada dongsaeng kesayangannya ini,

"Tidak mungkin aku akan melupakan kejadian hari ini hyung. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu tolong jangan pernah menjauh lagi"kata Mingyu dengan wajah hampir menangis, Wonwoo terkejut melihat Mingyu yang hendak menangis,

"Apakah kau tidak sadar selama ini? Apakah sikapku terhadapmu tidak bisa membuatmu menyadari bahwa aku juga mencintaimu hyung?"sambung Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo sekali lagi terkejut. Mingyu langsung menarik tubuh Wonwoo dan memeluknya erat, dia ingin menyampaikan bagaimana sayangnya dia terhadap Wonwoo. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Wonwoo dan kembali memeluknya.

Wonwoo sangat bahagia hari ini, dia membalas pelukan Mingyu dengan erat. Dia tidak mau jauh dari Mingyu lagi, dia ingin selalu berada didekapan hangat Mingyu. Perlahan Mingyu melepas pelukannya, namja itu menangis membuat Wonwoo terkekeh melihatnya. Jemarinya menghapus air mata Mingyu dengan pelan.

"Jangan jauhi aku lagi hyung. Aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu"ucap Mingyu dengan menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo, namja yang lebih pendek mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya Mingyu mencium bibirnya, menyalurkan semua perasaannya terhadap sang hyung.

 **Omake** :

Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, Mingyu tertidur pulas dipelukan Wonwoo, tangannya melingkar diperut namja itu. Wonwoo mengelus surai hitam milik sang kekasih, lama kelamaan dia juga merasa mengantuk dan ikut tertidur menyusul Mingyu.

Semua member kembali kedorm, mereka sangat puas bisa berpergian bersama malam ini. Woozi merasa sangat lelah, setelah mendapatkan ciuman selamat tidur dari Hoshi, dia pergi kekamarnya. Baru saja membuka pintu, dia sudah disuguhkan pemandangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang tertidur lelap saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Akhirnya mereka bersama juga"ujarnya pelan, mungkin hari ini dia bisa tidur dengan Hoshi saja.

 **END**


End file.
